The Jedi Trial Series Book 8: Imprisonment
by SashaMonroe
Summary: Missing in Action! Jedi padawans Sasha Monroe and Cayden Marshall go missing during a battle against the vial Sith Assassin Asajj Ventress. With their Masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Jac Par searching the galaxy to find them. Ventress uses the young Jedi as test subjects in the Separatists newests prison...
1. On The Battlefield

_**I'm Back! Yes my friends I have returned and no you are not going crazy. What you are seeing is real, no dream. SO **__**Enjoy my next story! And please review they are so very helpful for me! I love you all!**_

* * *

Chapter 1- On the Battlefield

"Look out!" A clone shouted.

Glancing up at the sky, a vulture droid drove toward the raging battle firing its blasters. Clones dodged and ducked the bullets, some falling at the lasers mercy. Lightsabers held high, Jedi Padawans Sasha Monroe and Cayden Marshall blocked the blasts. As it came closer, Sasha leapt into the air, landing on the Vulture droid. Sasha cut the droids head off and leapt off as it spiraled in for a crash. Landing in a crouch, she smirked at her handy work.

"Nicely done," Cayden said coming over.

"Thank you," Sasha said standing straight.

"Next wave of clankers in coming," Scamp shouted over the battle.

"Well here we go again," Cayden said.

Sasha rolled her eyes and they dove into the heat of battle.

* * *

Watching from the command room of their base, Obi-wan Kenobi stood with his arms folded across his chest. Footsteps were heard walking toward him. Glancing over his shoulder, Obi-wan spotted his fellow Jedi and friend Jac Par walking toward him.

"They are doing well," Jac said standing beside him.

"They are indeed," Obi-wan said kind of distracted.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem… distant."

"I sense a disturbance in the force," he said.

Jac turned to face him, concern on his face.

"How bad is it?"

Obi-wan looked at him. "Bad enough."

Sighing, Jac looked back to the battle.

"Should we warn them?" he asked.

Obi-wan didn't answer; he just smoothed his beard, thinking.

"I'll take that as an 'I don't know'."

* * *

A droid walked up to the cloaked figure, which was standing next to a tank.

"Mistress, the Jedi and Clones are overwhelming our forces," it said. "What should we do?"

"Send in the next wave," she said. "It's time for us to spring the trap."

"Roger, roger," the droid said.

Climbing into the tank, she ordered them to move out. Slowly the tank followed behind the next wave of droids towards the battle. Ventress smirked when she spotted her targets fighting in the battle.

* * *

Another round of droids came but not alone this time. A tank had just joined the party. Sasha and Cayden remained in front of the clones, making their way through to the tank. The tank raised its canon and was preparing to fire.

"Sash look out!" Obi-wan's voice rang through her comm.

Her and Cayden turned and ran as the tank fired. The missile flew and landed just behind them, sending them flying in different directions. Smoke filled the air, covering the entire battle scene.

A figure moved through the smoke and with the help of two super battle droids, carried the two unconscious padawans away.

* * *

The smoke slowly started to dissipate until the battlefield was clear to see again. Bodies were scattered everywhere and the spot where the blast took place was black.

"Get a squad and medical team down there," Jac ordered Commander Cody.

"Yes sir!" Cody said. He gathered his clones and headed out.

Jac looked out the window and reached up to place a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. Both of them prayed in the force, their padawans were alright.

* * *

_**Whooo! First Chapter over! I miss this! REVIEW!**_


	2. Disappearance

_**Alright here I am again with another update!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Disappearance

Walking through the bodies a skewed on the ground, Cody made his way to the center of the large blast mark and served the area. The medical team were taking care of the injured and wounded, while the clones escorted the ones already looked over inside to the med bay. He then looked among the dead or yet to be tended to on the ground to see if he could find the commanders. From the looks of it they were missing…or worse.

"Commander, I've found something!" Scamp called. He had a broken arm which was already in a sling.

Cody jogged over to him. "What is it?"

Scamp was kneeling on the ground looking at something. Turning to look at Cody, Scamp held up something cylinder and covered in ash. Cody couldn't believe his eyes and took the delicate weapon into his hands.

"Did you find anything else?" he asked softly.

"No sir," Scamp said sadly.

"Good work. If you find anything else just tell me." He turned and headed for the base.

He entered the base and headed for the command center. General Kenobi and General Par were standing by the window, looking worriedly through it. They heard his footsteps as he approached them.

"Cody, anything?" Obi-wan asked worried.

Cody didn't answer, but he handed the general the lightsaber. Obi-wan gasped as he looked at the weapon now resting in his hands. It was Sasha's.

"I'm sorry sir," he said. "This all we found of them. There were no bodies. They are missing."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and clutched the saber tightly in his hands.

"Thank you…Cody," he stammered. "If you find anything…please tell me…You're dismissed."

Cody nodded and left, sorrow hanging the air.

* * *

When Cody had come in, Obi-wan hoped for good news, not…not what actually happened. Now he clutched Sasha's saber in his hand and tears were threatening to breakout. With Cody gone now, Obi-wan silently made his way to his quarters. He needed to be alone.

Jac, frowning, jogged after him.

"Obi-wan, are you alright?" he asked.

Obi-wan stopped, his head lowered, and shook his head no.

"Look I know that you are upset," he said. "But I still sense my padawan in the force and I know you do too."

"I do, Jac," Obi-wan said. "She's still alive, but I don't know where she is. I can't locate her with the force…which worries me. All I feel is a slight presence in the force of her and only enough to reassure me she is alive…"

Jac placed a hand on his back. "We will find them… I promise. I'm worried about Cayden too."

"I know," he paused. "Send a squad out with you to look for them… I need to be alone for a minute then I'll join you."

Jac nodded, patting his back before leaving gathering a small squad of the troops. Obi-wan entered his quarters and sank down on the bed. He looked down at her saber in his hands. It was covered in ash and dirt. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned it. Gently scrubbing it, he remembered when he got captured while trying to get it for her birthday. When he was done, he could see his reflection in it.

A single tear fell and landed on the hilt. Why was he crying? She was missing, not dead. He then realized why he was. He and Sasha had only been together for about half a year, and already have been like brother and sister… father and daughter. They grew on each other in a way that was different then his and Anakin's relationship. In a way he loved Sasha like she was his own blood, but attachments, in any way, shape or form, were forbidden.

Sighing, he wiped his tears and set her saber on his pillow. He decided to go and help Jac. The quicker they find them…the better.

* * *

_**Aww…sad face…poor Obi…and Jac. Oh where, oh where, oh where are the padawans?!**_


	3. The Search

_**I'm back again guys! Enjoy and Review! I love all of your reviews!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- The Search

Obi-wan managed to catch up with the squad of clones and Jac as they headed out to search.

"General," Cody said saluting. "Glad you could join us."

All Obi-wan could do was give him a smile and a nod. Moving through the trees, the squad kept up their guard just in the case they would run into droids.

The search continued on through the forest for another hour. Tiring, the Jedi and the clones decided to stop for a break. They stopped in a small clearing where a several beams of sun shone through the trees. Drinking a swig of water from a bottle, Obi-wan sat away from the group. Jac came up to him and sat away from the group. Jac came up to him and sat next to him under the tree. Obi-wan handed him the bottle and Jac took a drink of it. The only sound from the group was the small conversations between the clones.

"How much longer should we continue?" Jac asked breaking the silence between him and Obi-wan.

"I don't know," Obi-wan said quietly. "I would like to continue and I will continue until I find her, but for the clones' sake, we should take one more hour then return to the base."

Jac nodded. "I agree. I suggest that if we don't find them today, you and I can go out tomorrow to continue the search."

"I'd like that, Jac," Obi-wan said smiling.

Jac smiled to then took another drink.

"Generals!" A voice suddenly called.

Abruptly getting to their feet, Obi-wan and Jac returned to the group.

"Generals!" A clone emerged from the bushes.

"What is it?" Jac asked. "What's wrong, Tosh?"

"I found…droid tracks," Tosh panted. "Leading… east. I-I think… the commanders are… that way."

"Well done, Tosh," Obi-wan said. "Lead the way."

"Yes sir," he saluted.

Another clone handed Tosh a bottle of water and he took a big gush of it. Tosh then led them, following the droid tracks. The tracks led them to a huge clearing where a droid landing ship sat unmoving. The droids around it appeared to be packing it up, and the commando droid bossing them around on the edge of the ramp.

Cody clapped Tosh on the shoulder.

"Way to go, Tosh," Cody said. "When we get back, I'm buying you a drink."

"Thanks sir," Tosh said smiling through his helmet.

Obi-wan looked up to the craft and used the force to search Sasha. He sighed with a smile.

"They are on board," he whispered to Jac.

"I sense them too," Jac said. "Looks like our search is over."

Obi-wan nodded. "Come on, let's go save our padawans." He activated his lightsaber and leapt out of the bushes and trees.

The clones and Jac followed his lead. Cutting down the droids as they went, they made their way to the landing craft.

* * *

"Mistress, the Jedi are attacking," said a pilot droid.

"Get us out of here!" Ventress ordered. "We need to be at our secret prison in one hour or Dooku will have my hid. Now go!"

"But we still have several droids down there!" Another droid said.

"Leave them and go!"

The craft started up and began lifting off the ground, the ramp closing.

* * *

Obi-wan skidded to a stop when the ship started to lift up into the air. He watched as it started to fly away. Immediately he threw a tracking device, and with the aid of the force, attached to the ship. However, because it was too far when he threw it, the beacon stuck only enough to stay until the ship breached the atmosphere. It fell off. But back with Obi-wan, he ordered the group to return to the base.

When they got back, Obi-wan headed for the command center. Sitting at the nav computer, he plugged in the signal for beacon and a map appeared. The beacon appeared to be located… back in the same spot as where they were only an hour ago.

"That can't be right," Jac said. "Maybe the signals jammed or blocked or something."

Obi-wan shook his head slowly.

"It didn't stick," Obi-wan mumbled. "It didn't…"

He leaned back, slouching, in the chair, trying to control his emotions. Jac sat heavily down in the seat next to him, rubbing his forehead.

"What now sir?" Cody asked carefully.

There was silence. "We… we must contact…the council." Obi-wan stammered breaking the silence. "You may go get some rest."

"Thank you, sir," Cody said dully and he left.

Jac and Obi-wan sat there in silence before they got up and called the council. Using the force to raise their mental shields as their emotions were everywhere, they updated the members of the Jedi Council.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Welcome to Hell

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Welcome to Hell

_Two hours later…_

Darkness was all Sasha could see after the missile exploded behind her and Cayden, and she fell unconscious. She felt herself coming to and slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in a slightly lit room on a soft bed. At first it looked like her quarters at the base, but then she noticed that her ankle was chained to the bed. Automatically she reached for her belt to find her lightsaber gone.

Sighing, she looked around the room. It looked like a normal quarters you would find on a public frigate. It had a bed, a refresher, and a small nightstand. Suddenly a thought occurred to her as she looked around the room… where's Cayden? She sat up abruptly and regretting it. Her stomach hurt with a passion. Looking down at herself, she noticed some small burns and bruises on her arms. She then removed her belt and pulled up her tunic. Her stomach was bruised slightly and bleeding from a cut on her stomach.

She groaned. This was just perfect. She was injured again. Lowering her shirt, she scolded herself. This always seems to happen (not all the time though) where she gets injured and appears weak. Sasha knew she was stronger and better than this, but she guessed all of this was because she had never faced some of these opponents in her life, and some have managed to outsmart her and bring her down. Or like Master Bant says, "she caught the Obi-wan medical problems bug. "She guessed this time was Ventress' win.

The door slid open and a super battle droid entered. It unlocked her ankle and roughly hauled her to her feet. Grabbing her belt, Sasha tied back around her waist.

"Follow me," it said. And she did.

He led her down this long corridor to a lift that they climbed onto. It took them up to the top of the large infrastructure they were in. The doors opened up into a small lobby with one large door. That door opened as they approached it. It looked like a command center, but with a giant panel of screens each showing a different section of the building and changing images every minute. In front of the screens stood Ventress.

"Master Kenobi's pet," Ventress started. "I thought he was done after Skywalker?"

"Well I guess you were wrong," Sasha said.

Ventress turned to face her.

"You have a sharp tongue like Skywalker's padawan. She obviously didn't warn you to watch it."

"Oh she mentioned it alright, but I hear it's still fun."

She narrowed her eyes at Sasha, but smirked.

"So what do you want with me? Or were just looking for someone to join you in a tea party?" she asked joking.

Ventress smiled. "You are going to become my servant."

"Ha! Nice try, but been there, done that, and never going back."

"What if I told you, that should you disobey, your friend will suffer?"

She changed one of the screens to a room, torture room, where Cayden hung either asleep or unconscious. Tensing, Sasha looked back to Ventress.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She flipped a switch and a droid came over and stabbed him with an electro staff. Cayden cried out.

"Alright! Stop!" Sasha said. "I'll do it."

"Perfect."

"But on one condition. You let me tend to him and eat with him, and spend time with him."

"Fine, only 40 minutes."

"Two hours."

"One or else." She put her finger nears the switch.

"Deal."

Ventress smirked. "Oh we are going to have so much fun with each other. Now take her to her friend and give her a med kit."

"Roger, roger," the SBD said.

Rolling her eyes, she let the droid escort her to Cayden.

A few minutes later, they stopped outside a door down several floors in the cell bay (only two floors below her room). Opening the door, the droid handed her the med kit and pushed her in. She glanced at the door, watching it close, before turning to Cayden now lying on the floor unconscious. Now that she was closer, she could see the bruises and the awkward position his right leg was in. She walked over and knelt down beside him, placing his head gently in her lap. She gently stroked his cheek. Cayden stirred and woke up.

"Sash," he said softly. "Is that you?"

"I'm here… are you alright?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sort of."

She smiled and moved over to the med kit. She did a quick scan of his injuries with the force then patched what needed to be wrapped, and splinted his leg. He had a broken leg and a bad burn on his arm, other than that he was alright. When she was done, she helped him to sit up and lean against the wall. She sat next to him.

"Thanks. What about you?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said adjusting herself.

He cocked an eyebrow and she gave in. She removed her belt and pulled her tunic up just enough to see the bruise and cut. He narrowed his eyes in worry.

"Does it hurt?" he reached over to touch it gently.

"Only a little." She pulled her shirt back down. "But it's fine."

Cayden shook his head and grabbed the kit. He gestured for her to lie down in his lap. Sighing, she lay her head in his lap being cautious of his leg. He pulled her shirt up to reveal the injury again. He pulled out a wet cloth and cleaned the cut. She winced at first, but let the pain fade with the force. He then placed a bacta over the cut then wrapped up her mid-section. Once he was done, he helped her to sit up as she pulled her tunic down. Replacing her belt around her waist, she moved to sit next to him again.

"So what does Ventress want with us?" Cayden asked.

"She wants to use me as her servant and you are going to suffer if… if I don't do her bidding," Sasha said.

Cayden grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Well I know that if I suffer it's because you did something you thought was right. So it's worth it."

"But…"

"No buts," he said softly. "Now let's enjoy this moment."

"At least we're here together in this hell." They laughed.

* * *

_**Yeah there are ok! Sort of…seriously people review.**_


	5. Going Home

Chapter 5- Going Home

* * *

_Two hours ago…_

"Master Kenobi, Master Par," Mace Windu said. From how he sounds, he knew something was wrong. "How goes the mission?"

They didn't reply. Mace frowned.

"Sense something has happened, I do," Yoda said. "What happened?"

"Our padawans are missing," Obi-wan said sorrowfully. "We discovered that Ventress is responsible, but…" he choked on his next words. "… but got away."

"Did you at least get a tracking beacon on it?" Mace asked.

Obi-wan's head lowered. Jac placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It fell off," Jac said.

"Humph." Yoda leaned on his gimer stick.

"I understand that both of you are hurt at the moment, but I believe you should return to the temple," Mace said. "We will discuss what to do to find the padawans."

"Yes Master," Jac said.

"May the force be with you," Yoda said and the holograms vanished.

Obi-wan sighed and leaned against the consol. Jac placed a hand on Obi-wan's back.

"I'll call the _Negotiator_ and tell them we are going home," he said.

"Then I'll inform the base that we're heading home," Obi-wan said.

Jac nodded and headed to call the ship. Obi-wan pressed a button for the intercom.

"Attention, prepare to head home. Our mission is completed here. Start packing as gunships will be coming soon. Thank you." He turned off the intercom. He remained in a silent, dull state for the next couple hours.

* * *

_Present time…_

Obi-wan stood watching the sun set, his bag over his shoulder, and in one hand was Sasha's bag and in the other was her lightsaber. Jac came up behind him.

"The ship is waiting for us," he said.

Obi-wan sighed and nodded. They turned and headed for the waiting gunship. Climbing aboard, they flew away toward space above. The Negotiator sat in orbit, the main hanger bay open for them to land. The gunship landed and doors opened. Obi-wan stepped off and headed for his quarters.

"I'll meet you in the bridge," he said over his shoulder to Jac.

"Alright," Jac said.

Reaching his quarters, Obi-wan set down the bags and clipped Sasha's saber to his belt. The weight of an extra saber was odd, but it helped reassure him that Sasha is alive. He headed to the bridge putting him in a better state of mind to show the clones he wasn't in a depression state. Depression? A word that should never be in a Jedi's vocabulary as it could be used to the dark side's advantage. Plus Sasha would scold him for acting in such a way. It made him smirk just thinking about that.

Obi-wan arrived to the bridge, the smirk still clearly drawn on his face. Jac noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood," Jac teased.

"Sort of," Obi-wan said. "Just thinking about something Sasha might say should she how I'm acting now."

Jac smiled softly. "I could see it too." Then he chuckled. "Cayden and I would be laughing at the look on your face when she does."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"Let's go home then find our padawans," he said.

Jac nodded then gestured to the pilot. The Negotiator jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

_**Review. BTW I am putting up another chapter after this one. I spoil you all.**_


	6. Forbidden Love

_**Here is the second chapter! You will all love this one! Trust me! And remember to review my beautiful readers!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Forbidden Love

_Back with Sasha and Cayden…_

Sitting in the cell, Cayden sat his back against the wall and an arm around Sasha who was humming a song.

"What you humming?" he asked.

"Just a song I heard once before," Sasha said.

"What's it called?"

"More than this." _**(Yeah, One Direction Reference to my 1D readers! I love them)**_

"Sing it to me."

"From the beginning?" Sasha asked looking up at him.

"Sure," Cayden said.

"Alright, here I go." She sounded nervous.

_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,_  
_My head turns to face the floor,_  
_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_  
_Can love you more than this_

Cayden clapped his hands.

"Brava," he said being overly dramatic.

Sasha giggled. "Oh, I'm not that good."

He smiled and said so sweetly. "You're voice is beautiful like an angels."

Sasha blushed at his kind words.

"Thank you."

She looked up at him to see him smiling. She smiled her blushing turning a darker shade of red. He leaned closer to her and soon she met him halfway in a kiss. Unlike the last kiss they had, this one was longer and more passionate. Sasha placed a hand on his cheek, slowly moving it to his hair. Cayden's hand placed one hand on her hip, the other placing it on her cheek. They pulled away a moment later, their breathing a bit shaky.

"Whoa…" he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"We can't," Sasha mumbled.

"Huh?" Cayden pulled away to look at her.

"We can't," she said louder. "We can't be together like this. It's forbidden."

Cayden shook his head.

"I can't take this anymore," he said slightly angered.

"Huh?" she asked looking at him worried.

"I can't take the' no attachments' rule anymore, because… because… I love you, Sasha Monroe!"

Sasha looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth gaping slightly.

"You love me…" her voice low.

He nodded. "Yes, I always have since the first time I ever saw you."

"Cayden…"

"Don't. I know you feel the same," he interrupted. "I've known since the first time I kissed you."

She looked down.

"I thought we decided to keep our feelings to ourselves in order to remain friends."

"Well I'm done. The torture of not having you, not being with you is killing me." He paused. "Do you love me?"

She hesitated at first, but slowly nodded.

"Yes I do," She said then looked at him. "I love you."

Cayden beamed at her answer then kissed her. Sasha didn't resist it. She melted into the kiss. He pulled away slightly.

"We will keep it a secret," he whispered. "One only you and me will know about."

"I'd like that," she whispered.

He pecked her on the lips then placed his chin on her head as she rest against him.

"Since your time is almost up, why don't you finish that song?" he suggested.

And Sasha did.

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_  
_Would you lay down_  
_In my arms and rescue me?_  
_'Cause we are the same_  
_You save me,_  
_When you leave it's gone again,_

_And when I see you on the street,_  
_In his arms, I get weak,_  
_My body fails, I'm on my knees,_  
_Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_I've never had the words to say,_  
_But now I'm askin' you to stay_  
_For a little while inside my arms,_  
_And as you close your eyes tonight,_  
_I pray that you will see the light,_  
_That's shining from the stars above,_

_(And I say)_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_  
_Can love you more than this_

_**Aww finally they are together! Whoo! Love is in the air! Are my readers happy now? Yes you are! Review!**_


	7. Confront the Council

_**I have returned! Hey guys, sorry I have been gone for a while, been really busy, but I have returned to give for the next two weeks more chapters! YEAH! ENJOY! REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Confront the Council

It was nice to see the Temple again after so long, but it didn't feel much like home at the moment. As the gunship grew closer to the landing platform, Obi-wan noticed Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mace waiting for them. When the doors opened, Jac and Obi-wan stepped off, and walked toward the others. From what Obi-wan could tell Anakin's forehead was creased with worry. Ahsoka looked sad and Mace had his usual "no emotions" face on.

"Welcome back," Mace said. "The council is waiting. Skywalker and Young Tano will take your belongings to your rooms then they will join us in the chambers."

Obi-wan handed Anakin his and Sasha's bag. Anakin slung one over his shoulder and his flesh hand gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Jac handed Ahsoka his and Cayden's bag. The Master and Padawan pair left. Mace led them through the temple up to the Council Chambers.

Most of the Council was gathered in person, the rest were in hologram form. Obi-wan and Mace walked over and took their seats, leaving Jac standing.

"Master Par, Master Kenobi, you may begin," Ki-Adi Mundi said.

They started their tale.

"Then when the smoke cleared we sent a squad to look for them. They weren't there. So we started a search for the padawans, but the ship they were being kept on escaped before we could save them," finished Jac.

The Council Members mumbled amongst each other about this. Yoda silenced them by raising his hand. He closed his eyes and sunk into the force.

"A dark place, they are," Yoda said. "Indeed with them Ventress is. Pain I feel, but confidence as well." He opened his eyes. "Safe for now, they are."

"For now?" Obi-wan asked tensing. "What do you mean, Master?"

"A darkness, clouded my vision in the force it has. The future, I cannot see. Be wary they must."

"Then how do we find them?" Jac asked.

"In time, revealed their location will be. For now, use what knowledge you have to search for them here."

Obi-wan nodded.

"You are dismissed, Master Par," Plo Koon said. "Skywalker, it's your and Ahsoka's turn."

Jac bowed and left. Anakin and Ahsoka, who were standing off to the side by the door, moved to the center of the room.

"A new mission we have for you," Yoda said. "To Mandalore, you must go young Ahsoka. Duchess Satine requests our aid, she does. Anakin, elsewhere you are needed."

"Yes Master," they both said.

* * *

_**OMG! This story takes place during Season 3 episode 6 The Academy! I am just so awesome I am putting the series into my series! WHOOO! Review!**_


	8. Attempted Escape

_**Hey guys, I have two chapters for you guys today! YEAH! REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Attempted Escape

_One day later…_

They had been cooped up in this prison for only two days and already Ventress had Sasha doing a routine. In the morning, Sasha would bring breakfast to Ventress and eat with her then would spend a couple hours alone in her room. At lunch, she would eat alone then was forced to train and spar with Ventress. In the evening, she would stay and eat with Cayden until she would be dragged back to her room and went to bed.

Presently Sasha was changing into the training wear Ventress gave her. It was only a pair of black pants and a white shirt. She braided her hair back and waited on the droid who had the saber. During these training sessions Ventress, for some reason, allowed Sasha to use a lightsaber (non training saber), but Sash was okay with that. A droid arrived with her saber and to take her to the training room or the work out center.

As they walked, Sasha noticed something interesting. A droid came walking out of a room on the same floor as the training center, but it wasn't the room that interested her, it was what was inside of the room. There was a clearly marked door with a light up sign that read Exit inside the room. _Bingo_, Sasha thought as a smirk appeared on her face. However the droid escorting her pushed her forward and they continued toward the training room.

She questioned why there was a random exit door inside of a room, a storage room. Then the thought occurred to her, any prisoner trying to escape would look for a visible exit, not a hidden exit. These seppies were smart when it came to designing a building.

When they arrived Ventress was waiting, obviously impatient as ever. She removed the skirt from around her waist and flung it aside. Sasha watched as the skirt landed off to the side on top of what looked like Cayden's lightsaber then looked at Ventress. Keep that as a note to herself, Sasha grabbed her saber from the droid and began training.

* * *

Never in her life had Sasha felt so exhausted after training. Ventress worked her until her muscles, muscles hurt. The droid escorted her back to her room, however forgot to grab her lightsaber from her. Plus not even knowing she kind of smuggled Cayden's with her. When she got there, she shed her sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt nice against her sore body. Stepping out of the shower, Sasha rewrapped her injured side then dressed into her Jedi attire and hid their sabers under her pillow. Pulling her hair back, Sasha left her room and head to the mess hall to get food for Cayden and her, however a droid escorting her the entire way.

When they arrived to the cell, Sasha entered and sat down beside him. He planted a kiss on her lips then both of them dug into the food.

"Cayden?" Sasha started before taking a drinking of blue milk.

"Hmph?" he said his mouth full.

"I may have found a way out," she said softly.

Coughing suddenly, Cayden reached for his cup and took a big swig.

"What?!" he asked after swallowing.

"I'm not kidding. I spotted it on my way to training with Ventress."

"That's great! When do we leave? "

"You know, now that you mention it, I am getting an idea, an escape idea."

"So…when? Now?"

Sasha nodded. "Follow my lead."

Standing up, she walked over to the door and knocked on it. The droid guarding the cell opened the door.

"Yes?" it asked.

"I was wondering, could we possibly go for a walk around? I want to help stretch his legs and get exercise," she said sweetly.

"Um…ah…Sure…I guess," the droid said. "Go ahead, but be back within the hour."

"Thanks!" Sasha said cheerfully. She then mumbled. "Stupid droid."

Sasha walked back over to Cayden and helped him to his feet. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Cayden leaned on her as they walked out of the room. They started walking down the corridors, no droids following them, appearing as if they were going for a leisurely stroll. They stopped at Sasha's room and she grabbed their sabers before they continued. Sasha led him to the room she saw before and they stopped outside of it as if Cayden was tired and needed a break. Helping him to sit, Sasha looked around for any cameras. They were in the clear.

Opening the door to the storage room, she peered in and scanned the room for droids and cameras. There was only one camera and it was pointed at the exit door. Returning to Cayden, she helped him up and into the room. She shut the door to make sure no one saw them. From where she was standing, Sasha used the force to pause the camera. Running carefully with Cayden, they reached the exit. Cayden shut down the alarm on the panel next to the door then pulled Sasha through with him. When the door closed, the camera unpaused.

Behind the door were multiple flights of stairs and windows that looked out onto the planet. It was kind of dull looking, but dangerous to trek across. Slowly but quickly as they could, they descended the stairs.

About 10 minutes later, they had descended eight flights of stairs and finally reached the bottom floor. There was one door at the bottom and the door read Hanger. _Perfect_, thought Sasha as she opened the door. The hanger was kind of small with only two ships, but all they need was a small and fast ship. They board one of them.

Sasha sat down in the pilot's seat and started the engine, however it didn't start. Confused, Sasha tried again and got the same outcome.

"You thought it was that easy to escape?" a voice said behind them.

Turning they saw Ventress standing there with the spark plug in her hand. Cursing, Sasha and Cayden surrendered. They were busted.

* * *

_**REVIEW! Nice try guys, but she outsmarted you.**_


	9. Punishment

_**Here is number 2!**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Punishment

"Ahhh!" Sasha screamed as the commando droid stabbed her injured side with the electro staff.

"Stop it!" Cayden cried. He was hanging by chains in one of the anti-grav panels. Sasha was hanging in the other.

Ventress gestured and the droid stopped. Sasha leaned forward, her breathing rapid. Ventress stepped toward her and gripped her chin, lifting her head to meet her gaze.

"Bitch," Sasha said under her breathe.

Ventress snickered. "Now, now no need for foul words. But now you can understand what happens when you disobey you master."

"You are_ not_ my master," she said. "You're just a psycho path who thinks she can control people."

"Well… maybe so, but you agreed to working under me," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't agree to calling you Master."

Ventress chuckled and dropped Sasha's chin. She walked over to Cayden.

"True, but you did agree to obey for the sake of your friend," she said. "Or should I say boyfriend."

Sasha rolled her eyes, trying not to blush.

"Oh come on, attachment is forbidden for a Jedi," she said.

"But it doesn't mean it doesn't happen every now and then, doesn't it?" she asked.

Sasha didn't reply to that. It was true. Several Jedi, even her own Master, have found ways around the code in order to be with the one they love. Ventress chuckled when Sasha didn't answer.

"I wonder if Master Kenobi has a forbidden love?" she mused.

"Master Obi-wan isn't one to really break the code," Sasha said lying about him and Satine.

"I might agree with you there," she said running a hand through Cayden's hair dragging her fingers to his padawan braid. "He is such a stickler and a coward."

"Obi-wan Kenobi is not a coward!" Cayden said. "He is braver than you."

Ventress tugged on his braid, hard. He winced.

"Watch yourself, kid. Monroe here is higher up then you in this prison, she has more freedom. You are a pathetic prisoner who should shut his trap."

He managed to strike out with his knee and hit her stomach. She gasped and snarled at him.

"You little wretch!" she slapped him across the face hard enough to cut his lip. He spat blood. "You try and strike me again, and I'll chop off your leg."

Cayden glared at her, blood smeared on his chin. Ventress sighed and looked at the droid.

"I'm done with them," she said. "Send them back to the cell."

"Yes mistress,' the commando said.

Ventress made her way to the door, but stopped before exiting.

"Disobey me again," she started. "And I won't be as kind to you when you're being tortured."

The droid pressed the release button and they fell to the ground. Sasha groaned as she eased herself onto her knees. Her head was spinning so fast her vision blurred. She felt a hand on her arm. Looking up, she saw Cayden standing above her, all his weight on his good leg. He carefully pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Together they kept each other standing as they made their way back to Cayden's cell.

Once there, they cleaned each other up with the med kit they were given. The wound on Sasha's side had re-opened. Cayden cleaned and patched that up for her. She actually ended up falling asleep against him. He cleaned his bleeding lip before his closed his eyes for sleep.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. All Nighter

_**Sup guys! I am here today with another chapter and I will have one every day for the next couple days! Yes I am spending my last days of break updating you all! I spoil you! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

Chapter 10- All Nighter

_Obi-wan… Obi-wan… wake up, Obi-wan._

"Wake up!" a voice blared in his ear.

Obi-wan woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up, Obi-wan looked up at the person who woke him up. Jac was standing above him with worried eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Jac joked.

"Morning," Obi-wan said then realized. "Morning?! How long have I been asleep?"

Jac chuckled as he took a seat next to him.

"It's only 9 pm. According to Madame Nu, you've been out for three hours."

"And she didn't bother to wake me?" he asked as he stretched.

"She said you need the rest and you weren't bothering anyone," Jac said smiling. His smile slowly faded and he placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Obi-wan shrugged off his hand.

Jac raised an eyebrow.

"Obi-wan, I know you miss, Sasha. I can tell that you haven't slept in days. Plus it sounds like you are pulling all-nighters here in the archives. Look, I miss Cayden and I want to find him just as badly, but you've lost it." Obi-wan looked at him, hurt by that. Jac sighed "Do you want to hear a story? About the first time Cayden went missing?"

Obi-wan shrugged. "Sure."

"When Cayden was 14 he wanted to help this old woman with this package she was carrying, and I was speaking with a local man about where I could this…umm bounty hunter. I told Cayden he could help her, but he would need to come back immediately after he was done. On his way back, he was kidnapped by the bounty hunter and I searched the galaxy for him like you are doing for Sasha now." He paused. "I practically made myself ill by doing that and ever since then I have learned to control it as long as I believe he is still alive."

"So what should I do?" he asked.

"Go see a healer for one thing. And also, did you react like this when Anakin went missing?" Jac asked.

"That's the thing, Anakin stuck to my side like glue. But if he ever went missing I would search for him, but… I wasn't…I didn't freak out as much as I do with Sasha and this is the first time she went missing."

"Ah I see, well go see a healer," Jac said.

"Alright, I'll go see Bant in the morning," Obi-wan said.

"No, you will go now. I'll stay here and finish your work."

Obi-wan sighed. "Alright. Thank you, Jac. Goodnight."

"Night," Jac said as they switched spots. Obi-wan however, slowly dragging himself to the healers.

Jac shook his head and turned his attention to the monitor. A star map was pulled up showing the planet of Saaran (planet at the beginning) and calculations going in twelve directions like arrows. Jac looked over the calculations and where they pointed to. Several planets were shown: Endor, Bespin, Dagoobah, Riflor, and a couple more.

"What were you doing, Obi-wan?" Jac asked himself.

He continued to look through all of Obi-wan's notes until he finally realized what he was doing. He was searching the galaxy…literally. Pulling up the list of planets surrounding Saaran again, Jac decided to place the planets into groups like neutral, Republic, Separatists. Once he arrange the worlds, he realized he had only two worlds that didn't go into a category. Riflor and a planet Jac couldn't pronounce. Both worlds were empty and not to any use in this war. _Would Ventress take the padawans to a world that no one would suspect?_ Jac thought.

Jac pulled an all-nighter and managed to get more done than Obi-wan did. He took the information to Obi-wan the next morning. Obi-wan were sound asleep when he arrived. That was good, he needed rest. Jac tip-toed over to the night stand and set the data pad full of notes down. He slipped out and headed back to his quarters for a nap.

* * *

_**REVIEW! And keep an eye out for the next chapter!**_


	11. Secret Message

Chapter 11- Secret Message

For the next couple days, Ventress kept Sasha close or under a watchful eye of a droid. She couldn't go anywhere now without a droid following her like a lost Ewok. Thankfully the droids gave her and Cayden privacy in the cell, but they stood guard outside the room.

Presently, Sasha was stuck with Ventress up in the command center. Ventress was doing her usual watch of the cameras and the Holonet to see what she's missing out on. Another victory for the Republic, but another trade route taken by the Separatists led by Grievous. Ventress turned off the Holonet when a droid came up to her.

"Mistress, Count Dooku is calling," the droid said.

Ventress nodded. She turned to the other droids in the room.

"Keep an eye on her," she said as she pointed to Sasha.

"Roger, roger," the droids all said.

Ventress left the room. Sasha could escape, but honestly didn't want to try again as every door was being guarded. Sasha, who was already sitting at a computer, turned to it and turned it on. Sometimes these things had games to play which came in handy on long missions. Instead of a game she found something better. A message decoder. _Jackpot_, she thought! Pulling it up, Sasha started to type up a message. She made it short and sweet, but as detailed as she could get it. When the message was done she plugged in a private Jedi Temple code, one that Ventress couldn't even track or realize it was sent. With the message done, she sent it. A loading bar popped up and slowly filled.

"Come on, come on," she whispered.

Right as Ventress entered the command center, the message finished sending. Sasha cheered a little too loudly. Ventress looked over at her, eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

She pressed one button and a game came up. She turned to Ventress.

"I just won the game," she lied. "Did you know you had games on this thing?"

Ventress shook her head and turned her attention to the droid. Sighing silently in relief, Sasha decided to actually play the game.

* * *

"Have we heard any word from Padawan Tano?" Plo Koon asked.

The council was in session discussing the recent events of the war. Most of the members were present physically, but the others were there via hologram.

Obi-wan answered Plo Koon's question.

"According to Anakin, he hasn't heard any word. But I did receive a call from the Duchess, she says that Ahsoka is doing a wonderful job," he said.

"Now why did the Duchess call you instead of padawan Tano?" Adi Gallia asked.

"The Duchess said that Ahsoka was busy teaching and was being cautious about contacting anyone," he continued. "Apparently something dark is going on there and doesn't want to risk it. But Duchess Satine just gave me a brief update not telling me anything except that she was doing a wonderful job."

"Trust young Ahsoka's judgment we must," Yoda said.

The council members nodded. Suddenly the doors opened and T'seely came in a data pad in his hand.

"Knight Seely, what is the meaning of this?" Mace asked.

"My apologies masters, but this couldn't wait," he panted. "Master Kenobi, this is for you."

T'Seely handed Obi-wan the data pad. Confused Obi-wan glanced down at it. When he was finished he data pad dropped from his fingers to the floor.

"Obi-wan, are you alright?" Adi asked concerned.

Obi-wan were speechless. Ki-Adi Mundi picked up the pad with the force and read aloud:

_ Attention Temple! When you get this take it immediately to Master Obi-wan Kenobi. _

_Master, Cayden and I are stuck in a prison about two hours via hyperspace away from Saaran. I don't know the name of the planet, and I don't have much time to talk, but listen…or read. The seppies have created a brand new prison on a dark and dangerous looking world. Cayden and I are their test subjects. Because Ventress has practically used me as a servant this entire time, I managed to make it to a nav comp to message you. Please come and get us out of this hell hole!_

_-Sasha Monroe_

"T'Seely can you trace this?" Plo asked.

"Yes, I can Master!" he said.

"Then do it," Obi-wan said a smile forming. "Contact Master Par inform him too."

T'seely nodded and bowed, he left. Obi-wan was thrilled to have finally have found his padawan's location. But he had a bad feeling about this too.

* * *

_**Thanks to all of my reviewer's! I love you guys!**_


	12. Unknown Location

_**Guess what?! Sasha and Cayden's location will finally be revealed! REVIEW**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Unknown Location

After the council meeting, Obi-wan headed to the communications center to see how far along in the trace T'seely was. When he arrived he noticed T and Jac gathered around the holoprojector looking at a star map.

"Anything yet?" Obi-wan asked, approaching the projector.

"The trace is slowing loading, it will be another few minutes until we get a match," T'seely said.

"So until then we decided to find a planet that fits Sasha's description," Jac said. "Only three do. Now to determine which one does, we were going into a little further research."

Obi-wan sighed. "It's just like the notes you gathered and finished for me. These three were listed."

"Well at least she narrowed it down to only three for us," Jac said.

"Yes, I am thankful for that," he said softly.

"Obi-wan, it's been nearly two weeks and finally something has happened. Finally a clue."

"Indeed," Was all he said. A smile slowly appearing.

T'seely pulled up one of the planets information and started to silently read it over.

"It seems this planet's only danger is its people," he said. "I guess that's why it's marked as dangerous."

"Usually dangerous worlds aren't very populated," said Jac. "By creatures or beings."

Obi-wan nodded. "Next."

T'seely nodded and pulled up the next planet. Again they read the planets info.

"The planet itself is dangerous to even breathe on without a compression suit," Jac said. "But it's not impossible to live there."

"So it's possible to have a prison there as no one would dare escape unless they want to die," T'seely said. "But what about Rifle…lore?" he had a hard time pronouncing it.

"Riflor," Obi-wan said smoothing his beard. His forehead creased.

"What is it, Master?" T'seely asked.

"On my list, Riflor is listed as a unknown and unclaimed world. The Separatists have no presence there and neither do we," he said.

"It's the perfect location to have a prison on as in a time of war, no one will go after it," Jac said.

Before Obi-wan could reply the nav computer beeped. T'seely walked over to it and looked at what the trace got. A smile came to his face. Pressing a button, the planet took up the hologram with a small red dot on one spot of the planet.

"Well I'd be a gungun's uncle," Jac said. "I was right!"

He was right. The planet of Riflor was the unknown location of the prison. Obi-wan clapped T'seely on the shoulder.

"Way to go," he said.

T'seely brightened at that.

"I'll go inform the council?" he asked.

Obi-wan nodded and T'seely left. Jac came over to Obi and practically hugged him.

"We found them!" he cheered.

Chuckling, Obi-wan hugged him back. They pulled apart and Obi-wan saved the location to a data crystal. Jac left to go prepare himself for the rescue. Obi-wan clenched the crystal in his hand and looked at the map.

"I'm coming Sash," he whispered. "Hold on."

* * *

_**YEAH THEY FOUND THE PLANET! What next!? Rescue?! Fighting?! WHAT?! REVIEW!**_


	13. Dex's Advice

_**I am back again with another chapter! I'm trying to update another time this week so keep an eye out! ENJOY AND REVIEW! BTW Thx all my reviewers!**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Dex's Advice

"Obi-wan! It's great to see ya, old buddy," Dexter Jettster said from behind the kitchen window. "Hold on, I'll be right out."

Obi-wan chuckled and took a seat at one of the empty booths. The dinner was relatively empty. Only three others were there. Dex came out from the kitchen and spread his arms out wide for a hug. Standing, Obi-wan was embraced by two large arms. Dex pulled apart and took a seat in the booth. Obi-wan doing the same.

"So what brings you down to see the likes of me?" Dex asked smiling.

"I need your help, old friend," Obi-wan said.

"Doesn't have to do with that tin can Grievous, does it?" he asked.

"No, not this time," Obi-wan chuckled. "What can you tell me about Riflor?"

"Riflor?" he laughed. "What do you want to know about that hell hole?"

"Sasha and a fellow padawan are being held in a new Separatist prison on Riflor," he said. "Myself and Master Par are heading there to save them. We leave tomorrow and I want to know more before I go."

"Well Kenobi, you came to the right place," he started. "Riflor is unstable and dangerous. The planet experiences random gravitational changes daily. One moment you're normal, the next you're walking on air, then stuck to the ground."

"Do they seriously change that quickly?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, they change every 12 hours, but the gravity is different every time."

"So is life even possible?"

"If they were inside a secure building that can handle the gravitational pressure, other than that life is almost nonexistent."

"Almost?"

'It has oxygen in the air like any other world, but when the gravity shifts, sometimes so does the ground and a poisons gas releases, but it evaporates after an hour."

"Alright, now is it safe for ships to fly?"

"Only before or after a gravity change. If you fly during, well I pray for a safe landing for you."

Obi-wan paled slightly at that.

"That's a comforting thought."

Dex chuckled. "You'll be fine, my friend. However a word of advice." Obi-wan looked at him. "Don't breathe in the gas unless you want a quick death."

Obi-wan nodded. "Thank you, Dex."

"Anything for you, old buddy," he said. "Do you want some take out?"

He chuckled. "Sure.

Dex headed for the kitchen to Obi-wan some lunch. They talked and joked about life for the few minutes they had before Obi-wan had to return to the temple.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Rescue Plan

_**I hope you guys had a great Halloween, because I have a treat for you. ANOTHER CHAPTER! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Rescue Plan

A speeder pulled to a stop at the Docks. Obi-wan, who were standing with Commander Cody, looked over to notice it. Jac climbed out with two bags in his hands. He jogged up to Obi-wan.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said. "I had to grab Cayden's bag and Sasha's too. You're lucky you got a hold of me in time to tell me to get it."

"Thank you, Jac," Obi-wan said taking her bag from him.

"Generals, it's time to go," Cody said.

Both Jedi Generals walked down the ramp into Obi-wan's ship, the Negotiator. Cody followed close behind them. On their way to the bridge, Jac and Obi-wan stopped at their personal quarters to drop off the bags. Tossing the bag onto the bed, Obi-wan heard a clank as something fell to the floor. He turned to see something small and silver on the floor. Kneeling down beside it, he noticed it was Sasha's locket.

He remembered she took it off before their mission as the latch broke, and she was worried it would fall off during the battle. When Jac grabbed her bag, he must have grabbed her bag from her bed that was still packed from the last mission. He never got around to unpacking it. Obi-wan picked up the locket and clenched his fists around it. Placing it in his belt pouch, Obi-wan headed for the bridge. With Sasha's saber and locket with him, he felt at ease as if she was with him.

Jac, Cody, Scamp, and Clone Commander Maxx were gathered around the holoprojector when Obi-wan arrived. A hologram of Riflor was pulled up.

"Our scouts were able to gather these photos of the planets current condition," Maxx said. His head was shaved with a X shaved into the back. "There is a blockade above the planet consisting of a Trade Blockade vessel and two Separatist Frigates."

"Against one Republic cruiser?" Scamp asked. "I like these odds."

"Distracting the ships is our first priority until the gunships land below then we destroy them," Obi-wan replied.

"So what's the plan, General?" Cody asked.

"Did the scouts catch a pick of the prison?' Jac asked.

Maxx nodded and pulled up the hologram of the prison. Parts of the hologram were red indicating traps and alarms.

"Alright, here's the plan," Obi-wan started. "Maxx will lead things up here. We will have two fighter squads out fighting. Another will escort the gunships past the blockade, but will return to aid in the battle. Now before we can make our attack, we need to jam their communications and scanners that way the gunships will land undetected.

"As for the gunships, myself and Jac will lead two groups of clones into the prison. Jac, Scamp, Cody, Tosh, and I will go after Ventress, who will probably be here in the command center." He pointed to it. "Cody, gather a group of five clones, make sure a medic is with them, they will go after the padawans and set the bombs to blow the base. Once Sasha and Cayden are with us and Ventress is under arrest, we will take the gunships and fly away, blowing the base once we are far away." He finished.

"General, what should we do if we are overwhelmed?" Maxx asked.

"General Skywalker is only a few planets away and is willing to send support," Obi-wan said.

Commander Maxx nodded. A pilot came to them at that point.

"Generals," he said. "We're arriving in thirty minutes."

Jac nodded and turned to him.

"Prepare for battle," Jac said to the pilot. "The moment we come out of hyperspace we'll need to act fast." He turned to Maxx. "Prepare the fighters and the gunships."

"Yes sir!" they said.

"Cody, get your men ready and be in the side hanger five minutes before arrival," Obi-wan said.

"Sir," Cody saluted then left with the others.

"The seppies better look out," Jac said. "We're bringing the pain."

Obi-wan chuckled and moved to the viewport at the end of the catwalk, waiting until they come out of hyperspace. He decided to mediate during this time; it would keep him off the edge.

* * *

_**REVIEW**_


	15. Take On Riflor

_**It's the Election Day! Finally! I have waited for this day to be over for like ever! So I decided to entertain you guys with a chapter while we wait! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Take on Riflor

The Negotiator pulled out of hyperspace about thirty minutes later. Obi-wan turned to one of the clones at a computer.

"Jam their communications and scanners," he ordered.

The clone pressed a few buttons then turned to the Jedi.

"They are jammed, sir," he said.

"Now we wait," Jac said.

Watching through the viewport, they waited to see what the Separatists would do. From the frigates vulture droids and droid fighters flew in squads toward them.

"Launch the squadrons," Commander Maxx ordered.

Two clone fighter squads come out of the main hanger and flew towards the enemy fighters. The battle had begun. Obi-wan and Jac watched as the clone pilots took out the droids. It was time to go. Jac and Obi-wan headed down to the side hanger where two gunships sat waiting. They climbed aboard one of the gunships. The doors closed, blast shields locked tight.

The fighter escort flew out of the hanger, the gunships following behind them. Flying under the battle, the gunships headed toward the planet. Several fighters tried to take them out, but clone fighters took them out before they could do the same to the gunships. The gunships shook as the explosions happened nearby.

"General," the pilot said. "We will land in ten minutes before the gravity changes. That is if we don't get blast out of the sky first."

"Don't worry we make, and in good time," Jac said.

Finally the ships made it safely past the blockade and the escort returned to the battle. Together the two gunships flew through the atmosphere toward the prison that sat tall over a canyon.

"Head for that hanger," Obi-wan said pointing to the hanger that was in the side of the canyon wall.

The gunships landed in the hanger. Obi-wan, Jac, and the clones leapt out of the ships once the doors opened. Obi-wan took out the droids on his way to the lift. Jac and the clones followed him once all of the droids were scraped. The lift opened and they climbed on board. Pressing the button for the cells, the lift rose to that floor. Waxer, Boil, and two other clones stepped off on that floor once the doors opened. Once off, the lift continued up to the command center, where Ventress was probably waiting.

Suddenly a wave of pain overwhelmed Obi-wan's bond with Sasha. She was in danger and pain, and this lift needed to hurry.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! PS Vote for Yoda for President.**_


	16. Sasha vs Ventress

_**Hey guys I've got another chapter. It's sad to say that this story is almost over. But anyway ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Sasha vs Ventress

Sasha knew something was wrong the moment she stepped onto the lift with a commando droid. Cayden was on board already with a droid. Glancing wearily at each other, the both had a bad feeling about what was to come. The lifted stopped and the doors opened. Both padawans were pushed forward into the command center. Ventress stood with her back to them, but Sasha could see the tension in her muscles. Turning on her heels, Ventress glared right at them.

"Did somebody forget to take her meds this morning?" Sasha joked.

"Cut the jokes, padawan," Ventress growled.

"Alright, I'll stop," Sasha said with a smirk.

"What have you done?" Ventress asked.

Sasha and Cayden exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Done what?" Cayden asked.

"The Republic is here! How did they find our location?!" She was ready to snap.

Both padawans shrugged.

"I know it had to be you, Monroe. Only you could have secretly delayed a message to them. Did you do it?"

Sasha shook her head. "What? No! I haven't had access to anything to contact them."

"What about the day you were on the nav comp?"

"I was just playing games. You saw me do so."

"What about when I left the room?"

"Still playing games," she lied, but very well.

"Somehow they found this prison and I won't rest until you spill who told them."

"By the time we decide to tell you anything. I'm guessing help might already be here," Cayden said.

Ventress came over and kicked his broken leg. His knees buckled and he went down in pain.

"You'll be dead by the time they get here whether you tell me or not," Ventress threatened.

"Even if it was us, what would you do?" Sasha asked.

"Behead you both in front of your Masters," she said a smirk forming. "Now I will ask again. How did they find out?"

This time neither of them answered. Ventress growled and curled her hand into a fist. She swung for Sasha, when suddenly…

"Mistress, it appears two gunships are headed this way. Republic class," a droid said.

Ventress had stopped her hand just inches away from Sasha's face. Sasha sighed in relief. Ventress turned and walked toward the window to see if it was true. It was, there were gunships headed their way.

"Allow them to land," Ventress ordered. "I will deal with the Jedi."

Sasha looked at Cayden, determined, and he nodded at her as a sign of go on. Then in a swift motion, Sasha summoned one of Ventress' sabers to her hand, activated it, cut herself free, and destroyed the droids holding her and Cayden. Ventress turned, appalled. Sasha faced her in her ready stance. Ventress snarled and activated her other saber.

"I knew it!" Ventress called. "You did call them!"

"Guilty?" Sasha smirked. "Now are you going to surrender peacefully or will I have to send you to your knees?"

"You'll never beat me, brat!"

Ventress lunged at Sasha. Blocking her blow, Sasha kicked Ventress back then swung at her. Ventress brought up her saber and blocked the blade. Their duel continued, but Sasha felt she had an advantage over Ventress. The reason is because of their training sessions they had, so Sasha was able to point out her weakness. But that also meant she knew her strengths too. However, Ventress also knew her own strengths and weakness too.

Sasha kicked out Ventress' feet from under her causing her to fall. Ventress flipped onto her feet and swung at Sasha. She dodged it, falling into a back bend. Ventress kicked her side, knocking Sasha onto the ground. She groaned in pain as Ventress had kicked her already injured side. Ventress raised her saber over her head and brought it down. Sasha blocked just in time, but struggled to hold Ventress above her. With the aid of the force, she pushed Ventress off her and rolled to her feet.

"Give up, girl," Ventress said.

"I will after you do,' Sasha said.

Ventress was about to reply, but a smirk appeared on her face as she felt a presence in the force. Sasha felt it too. With Sasha distracted, Ventress force choked her. Sasha dropped Ventress' lightsaber and reached for her neck.

"Sasha!" Cayden cried from where he still sat on the floor.

A moment later the door slid open and standing there was Jedi Masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Jacen Par with a squad of clones. Sasha gasped her happiness when she saw them there.

"Release her Ventress," Obi-wan said.

"As you wish,' she said.

Suddenly, Sasha was flying across the room and smacked into the wall. She fell to the ground, darkness consuming her.

* * *

_**CLIFFY! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. A Master's Heart

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 17- A Master's Heart

Obi-wan's heart clenched as he watched Sasha fly into a wall then crumble to the ground. Ventress, who was standing by one of the windows, moved over to them. She forced her second lightsaber to her hand hen activated both red blades.

"Now this is a treat," Ventress said. "It is great to see you again my dear Obi-wan."

Jac, who was knelling down beside Cayden, made a disgusted face. Obi-wan didn't wavier at that comment.

"You're under arrest, Ventress,' Obi-wan said. "For the kidnapping of Jedi padawans."

"Kidnapping?!" She asked pretending to be appalled. "No, more like volunteering for testing."

"Volunteering?" Cayden gasped. "You kidnapped us and tortured us, you bitch!"

Jac would have scolded his padawan for such language, but he couldn't help but to agree with him. Ventress pointed a lightsaber at him, glaring. Obi-wan stepped forward, his lightsaber in his hand.

"Surrender Ventress," She didn't budge. The clones raised their guns at her. "Now!"

Ventress snarled. She was outmatched and wouldn't win anyway even if she tried. She dropped her sabers in surrender. Obi-wan forced them to his hand and handed them to Tosh. Cody moved forward and placed force restraint binders on her wrists.

"Cody, you and Tosh take her to the gunships," Obi-wan said. "Scamp, take care of the droids."

Both Clones escorted Ventress to the hanger. Scamp took out the droids in the command center. Obi-wan sighed then ran to Sasha's side. He knelt down beside her. Carefully, he lifted her head into his lap. He gently shook her shoulder. Slowly, Sasha's eyes fluttered open.

"Master," She whispered.

"I'm here," he said softly. "How do you feel?"

"My side and head hurt," she said. "But I'm still in one piece."

He smiled. Helping her carefully, she sat up.

"So what did I miss?" she asked.

"Ventress surrendered," he said.

She looked at him bewildered.

"No seriously?" he nodded. "Aw man and I missed it!"

Obi-wan chuckled. "Come on, let's go. Can you stand?"

"Maybe."

Slipping an arm around her shoulders, Obi-wan helped her to her feet. Sasha felt dizzy once she was up, but it passed.

"Obi-wan, I just got a call from Waxer," Jac said. "We need to leave now!"

Obi-wan decided instead of making Sasha walk, he picked her up into his arms. Scamp and Jac both got an arm around Cayden. Together the group headed for the hanger.

When they got there, they rushed for the gunships. Obi-wan suddenly noticed that a fighter was missing from the hanger. Cody, who was waiting, was holding his arm.

"Cody, where's Ventress?" Obi-wan asked.

"She managed to escape, but not unscathed," Cody said. "I'm sorry sir. I'll tell you more but we need to leave."

Sadly, he nodded. The Jedi boarded the gunship and the ships exited the hanger. Once they were almost to the atmosphere, the prison exploded. Cayden then realized he didn't grab his lightsaber. Before he could say anything, Boil handed him his lightsaber.

"Found this while searching the rooms, Commander," Boil said.

"Thanks," Cayden said. Jac grabbed the saber from Boil and placed it on Cayden's belt.

The gunships flew up into space where the battle seemed to have finished as the Seppies were fleeing. Landing onto the Negotiator, the gunship doors opened once inside the main hanger. Obi-wan escorted Sasha to the medical center. Jac and Scamp followed close behind with Cayden between them. Cody headed for the bridge. When they reached the center, Sasha and Cayden were taken to separate rooms, and their Masters along with Scamp were shooed from the rooms.

"Scamp, you're dismissed," Obi-wan said. "Get some rest."

"Thank you, sir," Scamp said then left.

Obi-wan took a seat, looking wrung out.

"Go get some sleep. I'll stay here and keep you updated," Jac said as he took a seat.

Obi-wan shook his head. "No, I'm going to wait to see her then I'll inform the council then we'll head for home."

"Anakin's right, you are stubborn," Jac said.

They both chuckled. They sat outside for another ten minutes before a clone medic approached them. Jac and Obi-wan both stood.

"They are both awake now, if you'd like to see them," the medic said.

Splitting up, they entered their padawans rooms. Obi-wan noticed Sasha on the bed. She was sitting up and her hair cascading down her shoulders onto the medical suit in knots. Obi-wan walked over and took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"So much better," she said. "It sucks though that Ventress got away."

"Don't worry we'll get her one day," he said smiling.

They both chuckled. Slowly, Obi-wan's face became soft, almost father like. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was really worried about you," he said softly.

Her smile became small. "You always say that."

"Yes, well this time I was more than just worried. I was…scared."

"Oh."

"I've never felt like that with Anakin, but you… I don't know. I guess you could say I became almost…"

"Like a worried parent. Like a Dad," she finished.

He nodded. "That's probably the best way to put it."

"Well your padawan/daughter is not going anywhere."

"I'll take your word on that."

They both laughed.

"Oh here." He pulled out her locket. 'I think you'd like this back."

She gasped. "Where did you find it?"

She grabbed it from his offered hand.

"It fell out of your bag when I dropped it off in your room here. The latch is still broken though."

"That's okay. Thanks though."

He smirked then he set her saber onto the bedside table. He looked back at her.

"Get some rest, Sash," Obi-wan said "We're heading home."

"Home… Thank the force!" Sasha said.

He chuckled. Obi-wan gave her shoulder a light squeeze before standing. He headed for the door.

"Night, Master," She said closing her eyes.

"Night Sash," he said then left to get some sleep of his own.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	18. Home Sweet Home

_**Please, please, please review!**_

* * *

Chapter 18- Home Sweet Home

The temple was a sight for sore eyes, especially for Sasha and Cayden. A gunship landed on the platform where Master Yoda and Master Windu stood. The doors slid open and the Jedi stepped off. Healed and rested, they approached the Jedi Masters. They bowed.

"Welcome home, padawans," Mace said. "We are thankful you are safe."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Cayden said.

"Come let's get inside," he said.

Mace led the padawans inside. Obi-wan and Jac stayed behind with Yoda.

"Find Ventress' location, did you?" Yoda asked.

"No, she disappeared," Jac said.

"Hmph," he said. "Destroyed the prison was and safely home the padawans are. Succeed your mission was. Now rest you deserve."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-wan said.

They headed inside. Obi-wan headed to his apartment that he shared with Sasha. He opened the door and sitting on the couch was Sasha and Ahsoka, Anakin in a chair. Closing the door behind him, he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise," Obi-wan said.

"I heard you two returned, so we stopped by," Anakin said. "But neither of you were here when we arrived, so I grabbed Dex's number and ordered some food, which should be here soon."

"It sounds like a party," Obi-wan said. "But it is much needed."

"Anyway, Ahsoka was telling us about her stay on Mandalore," Sasha said.

"My apologizes for interrupting, Ahsoka," Obi-wan said taking a seat.

"That's okay," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Continue," Sasha said.

Ahsoka continued her tale. Obi-wan couldn't believe his ears when she said Prime Minister Almec betrayed Satine, but he was dealing in the black market. After her story was done, Anakin told his about his mission. Then Sasha talked about her time in the prison, her time with Ventress.

It was a horrible tale, but Anakin found the humor in it and made fun of Ventress. Everyone laughed as he joked about her then as Sasha mocked Ventress. Despite the laughter, it still was a very emotional time in the prison for her. She had officially become the girlfriend of Cayden and also had hell to deal with.

The group spent the rest of the evening joking laughing, and having fun. Dinner soon arrived and they all enjoyed it together. After a while, Ahsoka and Anakin left to go to bed. Obi-wan and Sasha decided it was time to get to bed themselves. Sasha entered her room as she missed it so much and collapsed onto the bed. Oh how she missed her bed. Closing her eyes, Sasha fell right to sleep and had a peaceful night of rest.

* * *

_**Yeah they are home! And there is only chapter after this one! It will foreshadow something in season 3!**_


	19. Epilogue

_**Hey guys, I'm sure you all noticed that I have posted every day for the past couple days and that's because I am leaving on a trip for the next couple days and will busy next week with Thanksgiving…..so I have to end this story tonight. Sorry but please enjoy and review! THX! I love you all!**_

* * *

Epilogue

A fighter pulled out of hyperspace above Serreno. It flew to the surface and landed onto the platform in front of the palace. Ventress stepped out of the fighter and walked with a quick pace toward Dooku's office. Pushing open the doors, Ventress walked in and knelt onto one knee.

"I am bearing bad news, Master," Ventress said her head bowed.

"Ventress, why aren't you at the prison?" Dooku asked his back to her.

"That's the bad news," she said. "Kenobi destroyed it."

"And our prisoners?" he asked.

"Gone. They were liberated."

There was silence for a moment then Dooku spoke up.

"This is disappointing, my apprentice," he said. "The Citadel is our only hope."

"We've captured it?" she asked.

"Yes, and I want you to meet the new warden at the prison."

"Who is it?"

"Osi Sobeck."

Ventress stood.

"Yes, my master. He will be met with the finest hospitality."

"Good, now leave for Lola Sayu," Dooku said.

"Yes master," she said.

She turned and left. Dooku turned toward the empty room behind him. He sighed.

"I sense that your future, apprentice, isn't going to be pleasant," he told himself. "The force has shown me that much."

* * *

The End

_**Foreshadow for the NIghtsisters episodes and the Citadel episodes! Which means UNIFORM CHANGE in the next book! New outfits for Obi, Ani, Ahsoka, and Sasha! And others but mainly them! Next book is…**_

_**Jedi Trials Book 9: Seduced!**_

_**Sounds sexy…LOL! SEE YA LATER!**_


End file.
